La ausencia de Chidori
by Nina.Rockbell
Summary: OneShot! Sousuke's POV. Chidori falta a la escuela y... Deben leer el fic para saber q pasa... Summary malísimo T.T


**Aclaraciones:**

_Por desgracia, Full Metal Panic no me pertenece T.T_

_La historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Sousuke Sagara, por eso, cuando él narra utiliza los apellidos para referirse a las personas, mientras que en los diálogos, aparecen los nombres._

_Las partes entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de los personajes. Y las aclaraciones se encuentran entre guiones._

_Los personajes que aparecen son (orden: apellido y nombre):_

_-Sousuke Sagara._

_-Chidori Kaname._

_-Tokiwa Kyouko._

**La ausencia de Chidori**

Era invierno en Japón. Hacía mucho y frío y las clases comenzaban temprano. Faltaban 5 minutos para que las puertas de la escuela se cerraran.

Sagara: -entrando al aula- Chidori! ... -dirigiéndome a Tokiwa- Dónde está?

Kyouko: No lo sé... (Qué raro! Ya debería estar aquí!) No ha llegado aún y las puertas están cerrando... Llamé a su celular y parece que lo tiene apagado...

Sagara: -imaginando a la vez que habla- Acaso la habrá secuestrado algún maniático cuando venía hacia aquí? O quizá... le robaron y no tiene dinero para el autobus... O a lo mejor alguien la está torturand...

Kyouko: Nada de eso! Seguramente se quedó dormida... Tranquilo Sagara, volveré a llamarla más tarde.

El día transcurrió normalmente... Si podemos decir que explosiones, algunas balas disparadas y alumnos alborotados eran algo normal... Tokiwa siguió intentando comunicarse pero sin éxito. A la salida del colegio, ella y yo fuimos a la casa de Chidori para ver cuál era la causa de su ausencia.  
Quise derribar la puerta pero Tokiwa me detuvo. Sugirió que probara con el timbre.

"Diiiiiiiiiiing" "Diiiiiiiiiiing" "Dii..."

Kyouko: Ya basta Sagara! Verás que está bien... A propósito, estás demasiado preocupado por ella...

Sagara: Yo no estoy preocupado. No sé qué es eso!

Luego de un momento, se escuchó una voz débil muy cortada que provenía de atrás de la puerta.

Kaname: Quién es?

Kyouko: Oh! Kana! Sagara y yo vinimos a verte como hoy falt...

La puerta se abrió de repente y Tokiwa se cortó sola. Chidori lucía muy mal. Tenía los ojos llorosos, la cara hinchada y la nariz muy colorada.

Kaname: -sonándose la nariz- Sousuke?

Sagara: E-e-e-estás en pi-pi-pi-pijama -:$ trabándome y sonrojándome al hablar y ver a Chidori-

Kaname: -rascándose la cabeza- Sí n.n''... Perdón por no haber avisado, lo que pasa es que me pesqué una gran gripe... A-A-A-ACHÚS! ... Lo siento... Los preocupé?

Kyouko: Sí! Mucho!

Sagara:$ No, para nada!

Kyouko: Bueno, menos mal que estás bien. Sagara, te dije que no era algo tan malo lo que le pasaba a ella.

Sagara: ¬¬...

Luego de unos minutos charlando en la casa de Chidori, Tokiwa se fue. Decidí quedarme con mi amiga enferma para cuidarla, pues con sus defensas bajas, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella.

Kaname: -recostándose nuevamente- ehh... podrías hacerme un té? u.u

Sagara: -desconcertado- Cómo se hace eso?

Kaname: Sousuke, eres un idiota! Tienes que tomar un saquito de té y echarle agua caliente en una taza! ¬.¬...

Sagara: De acuerdo

Revolví media cocina intentando encontrar algún saco de té- Al fin dí con uno y logré preparar la infusión. Se la llevé a la cama. Ella sonrió por primera vez en el día, y desde ese momento en lo único que pensé fue en esa sonrisa.  
Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo desde entonces... Algo estaba motivandome a hacerlo, y no lo dudé. Veía su rostro más y más cerca.  
Sólo nos separaban 2 centímetros. Cerré los ojos y... sentí cómo nuestros labios se fusionaban en un dulce y tierno beso (Oh! Yo dije eso?). Ella se sobresaltó al principio, pero rápidamente se perdió en mi boca. Cuando volvimos a alejarnos, ella susurró a mi oído...

Kaname: Todo este tiempo...-dejando caer una lágrima- te estuve esperando...

Y volvimos a besarnos...

* * *

**Espero que este One-shot les haya gustado! Este es mi primer fic, y lo hice mientras miraba la tele, asi que si no está del todo bien se debe a mi falta de dedicación... jeje**

**Por favor dejen Reviews así yo me entero de que piensan! Desde ya, gracias por su tiempo...**

**Saludos!**

**.:月の心:.**

**.:Tsuki no Kokoro:.**

**.:Corazón de Luna:.**


End file.
